


兄弟会接力

by Sophieeeee



Series: 兄弟会产粮计划 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incomplete, M/M, Old Altaïr, Young Ezio - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 群里面一个接力文中的一篇，全文在Lofter的刺客信条Tag可以找到。也就是说这一章没头没脑的！！！！不明不白的！前文不明，后文不白！





	兄弟会接力

阿泰尔听到脚步声，细碎的、急切的、小心翼翼的、惊慌失措的。混乱的足音在他的耳畔回响，逐渐靠近又倏然远离。似乎有无数个人在他的身边，凭空出现然后消失。他艰难地转动着头部，远处有模糊的光芒闪现，像是漆黑海面上飘摇的浮标。一双手抚摸过他的脸颊和脖颈，冰凉的触感顺着皮肤爬入血管包裹住他的心脏。他挣扎着想要冲破周身的黑暗。他的四肢逐渐麻木，他在下坠，在分解，他粗重的呼吸在空气中消融。

前进，有人在他身侧推搡着他，否则会被吞噬，前进……

阿泰尔猛地起身，刺眼的光芒让他的世界迅速涌起水雾。他眨眨眼，不敢相信自己如此轻易地就夺回了身体的控制权。尘埃在金色的阳光中起舞，阿泰尔一把扯下头顶的东西——艾吉奥随手扔进世界边缘的绷带还散发着苦涩的药味，暗红的血渍逐渐缩小，最终消失不见。阿泰尔攥紧了手中的物件，他下意识切换视线，蓝色的视野里他找不到艾吉奥的身影，就仿佛那个意大利人跳脱的身躯从未存在。

艾吉奥和他分开了。他手中的布条被他揉成一团，像是意大利人存在的唯一证明。他想起坠入黑暗之前耳畔艾吉奥的轻笑声。

“我们不该停留于此。”艾吉奥说，“来一场快乐的大冒险如何？”

阿泰尔叹了口气，将心中的担忧推到最角落的位置。他一边打量着四周一边判断着，这是一个他未曾到访过的房间。阿泰尔扶起不慎掀翻的椅子，注意到地上还零散堆放着不少书籍画框，像是一阵狂风毫不留情地造访了这个屋子又潇洒离去。他小心翼翼地绕过杂物，视线扫过摇摇欲坠的书架和墙上挂着的构思奇妙模型——像是一只鸟。阿泰尔有些神思恍惚，他心中涌起了强烈的渴望，想要和这些作品的作者交流一番。他用力瑶瑶头，集中注意力扫视着桌上凌乱的物件，试图在新的情况发生之前收集更多的信息。

身后传来沉重的足音，像是有人着急地想要摆脱什么。阿泰尔转过身，闯入视线的是一个长着腿的巨大箱子。阿泰尔愣了一秒钟，意识到那是一个人抱着一个巨大的、遮掩了自己身形的箱子。他上前想要在那个人一头撞上房间中央的工作台前阻止灾难发生，他很确定这个房间不能承受更多的混乱了。来人似乎十分明白自己的处境，在阿泰尔伸出手之前急急刹住脚步，箱子嘭地一声砸在了桌子上，小片的灰尘缓缓升起。阿泰尔看着终于显露出来的面孔，对方摘下自己的帽子，穿着粗气艰难地展开热情的笑容。

“你好呀，我的朋友！欢迎来到威尼斯！”

“你是莱昂纳多•达•芬奇。”阿泰尔笃定地点点头。

“莱昂纳多，叫我莱昂纳多就好——你是如何认出我的？”

莱昂纳多惊奇地看着他，眼中闪烁着纯粹的求知欲。阿泰尔想了想，决定如实告知。

“艾吉奥告诉我的。你是一个天才，年轻的大师，”他看着莱昂纳多快乐的笑容继续说道，“全意大利只有你总是穿着绿色的衣服配红色的披风，以及红色的帽子。”

莱昂纳多大笑着把捏在手上的帽子戴回脑袋上，然后夸张地对阿泰尔鞠了一个躬。阿泰尔想也许艾吉奥的朋友们都像他本人一样精力充沛，热情友好。

“艾吉奥告诉我今天他的朋友，伟大的刺客导师阿泰尔会来拜访我。很高兴看到你，阿泰尔先生。我一直对你的手稿心醉神迷，那是多么伟大的设计啊！”

莱昂纳多说着，指引阿泰尔坐到了椅子上，又冲到房间的角落里。他的红色披风在房间里飘来甩去，阿泰尔恍惚地看着这一切，似乎有什么东西覆盖着眼前的世界，让一切都变得不真实起来。

“你研究过我的手稿？”阿泰尔好奇地询问，他想知道这位传奇的发明家是如何看待自己曾经的思考，被抑制的交流的渴望重新席卷了他，他在座位上努力板直自己想要前倾的身躯。

“手稿？什么手稿？”莱昂纳多转过身，脸上一片茫然，他有些呆滞地举起手中的酒杯，像是不知道为什么房间里突然多了一个大活人。

阿泰尔摇摇头，决定还有更重要的事情亟需解决。

“没什么，艾吉奥呢？”

阿泰尔接过酒杯，莱昂纳多欢快地把箱子里的东西拿出来摆在桌子上，一边头快速地说：“艾吉奥和玛利亚夫人在府邸呢。我刚刚从奥迪托雷宅回来，玛利亚夫人真是一名有高雅品位的女士，我很高兴能为他们绘制家族画像。”

阿泰尔屏住了自己的呼吸。艾吉奥在他的家里。但是艾吉奥是一个40多岁的中年人。艾吉奥的父兄在他加入兄弟会之前便被残忍陷害。艾吉奥和他困在一个不断崩塌的世界里，然后艾吉奥将他推入世界的边缘……

“阿泰尔？”莱昂纳多不知何时出现在他面前，画家的手里还攥着一支画笔，突然靠近的脸上是毫无遮掩的真挚担忧。阿泰尔收回了无意识弹出的袖剑。莱昂纳多丝毫不知自己一瞬间经已经在生死之间徘徊，仍然不停地在他面前晃着手询问他是否身体不适。

“我很好，莱昂纳多。”阿泰尔稳定呼吸，他能感受到自己的手掌在微微颤抖，“现在是什么时候？艾吉奥是否告诉你我为何而来？”

“现在……现在是夏天了。”莱昂纳多愉快地笑起来，“码头的景致很好，下午的光线很适合画画。”

“我是说，现在几几年。”

阿泰尔叹了一口气。年轻的画家茫然地看着他，似乎阿泰尔在用自己家乡的语言说话。

“我不知道你是什么意思，阿泰尔。什么叫做几几年？这是什么奇怪的计时方法吗？”

莱昂纳多的脸上浮现起对知识的渴求，他的笑容像是一块巨石压在阿泰尔的胸口。阿泰尔张了张嘴，却不知道该说些什么。他的眼前浮现出那条河流，从遥远的地方蜿蜒爬行，又消失在碎片化的边缘，河底的水草摇晃着，似乎随时会窜出水面将无知旅人脆弱的脖子绞住拖入清澈的河水之中。实际上他确实在某一天的深夜看到顺着水流缓缓飘荡的尸体。

1545年。河底的倒影告诉他时间点是1545年。他在1545年的岛屿上茫然前行，为了生存挣扎，直到他唯一的同伴告诉他，他们之中一个人顺着时间的河流走向终点时，另一个人却不知不觉间逆流而上，朝着起点的方向逐渐远去。

他的思绪被突然响起的敲门声打断了。莱昂纳多匆匆瞟了他一眼然后跑去开门。如果阿泰尔不是沉溺在杂乱的信息中，他会感叹于画家穿梭于一片狼藉的地板上灵活的步伐。莱昂纳多惊喜的欢呼声混杂在门外街道的吵闹声中，阿泰尔听到熟悉的声音，猛地转过身。

“莱昂纳多！”

“艾吉奥！我的朋友！见到你实在是太高兴了！”

意大利语混合着英语的交谈声让阿泰尔呼吸加速。他看到艾吉奥和莱昂纳多互相揽着对方的肩膀摇摇晃晃地走进了屋子里。那是一个更年轻的艾吉奥，年轻到阿泰尔不敢上前与之交谈。艾吉奥的下巴干净光洁，露出他之前未曾见过的硬朗线条。他的脸颊透着孩子气的红晕，深色的眼睛在阳光中闪烁着青春的光芒。

阿泰尔站在原地，他突然被脚边的书籍画框困住了脚步。河流在他的脚边汩汩流动着，形成小小的漩涡，他想自己或许应该放任流水将他日渐佝偻陈旧的躯体带走。

艾吉奥没有感受到他的刺客同伴纠结的内心，或者他感受到了但是决定置之不理。他迈着轻盈的步伐走向逆光站立的男人，记忆中低沉的嗓音变得轻快有力，像是乘着风盘旋上升的雄鹰。

“阿泰尔！许久不见！你喜欢这里吗？”

阿泰尔僵硬地陷入艾吉奥的拥抱。艾吉奥的手在他的肩头捏了捏，阿泰尔的鼻尖蹭到了年轻人松松垮垮地系在头发上的红色发带。他意识到自己的手里还捏着不久前艾吉奥扔进世界边缘的绷带。绷带落在了他的头顶，艾吉奥回到了他的家宅。他不动声色地把绷带塞进袍子里。艾吉奥后退一步拉开他们的距离。他年轻的面庞闪过熟悉的表情——不属于佛罗伦萨无忧无虑的年轻贵族，只属于困在逐渐消融的岛屿上的那个胡子拉渣的艾吉奥的深思。

艾吉奥热切地看着他，时间似乎在一刹那静止了，阿泰尔恍惚间回到了那个岛屿上。然后他轻声询问着，像是在分享什么今天秘闻：“阿泰尔，你带着苹果吗？”

什么苹果？

“什么苹果？”莱昂纳多好奇地询问。

哦。阿泰尔想起来了。金苹果，蕴含着无限智慧的金苹果。艾吉奥还曾经抱怨过为什么金苹果不能吃。阿泰尔往袍子的深处探去，不确定自己应不应该把这样重要的东西就直接这么暴露在空气中。他知道莱昂纳多见过金苹果，但是他不相信除了艾吉奥意外的任何人。

莱昂纳多在他们身后执着地询问：“艾吉奥，你们在说什么苹果？”

艾吉奥脸上的表情变得难以辨认，他插着腰向画家的方向倾身，似乎想说什么。画家歪着脑袋看了看艾吉奥，又看了看站在椅子边上似乎在假装自己变成了一尊雕塑的阿泰尔。阿泰尔发誓有一瞬间莱昂纳多的下巴冒出了细细的胡须茬，当画家扭回脑袋的一瞬间，金色的胡须似乎融化在阳光下，他的下巴又变得和艾吉奥一样光滑干净。

艾吉奥走向阿泰尔，阿泰尔知道他没有眼花，艾吉奥也看到了画家瞬间的变化。莱昂纳多摇了摇头像是在包容他们的莫名其妙，他自言自语地又开始整理自己的箱子。阿泰尔努力维持着自己的呼吸，坠入边缘以来发生过的一切像暴涨的潮水一样渐淹没他，他又感到自己的四肢开始无意识地下坠，坠入黑暗，无法挣脱。前进，否则会被吞噬……

艾吉奥拍了怕阿泰尔紧攥着金苹果的手，阿泰尔像是被触发了什么机关一样，他浑身的肌肉不由自主地放松下来。艾吉奥轻轻握着他的胳膊往房间外走去。

不和你的朋友打个招呼？阿泰尔犹豫地看了一眼开始在画架之间忙碌的画家。

艾吉奥摇了摇头。这就是阿泰尔所需的全部了，他顺从地跟着艾吉奥走到户外。房门在他们身后缓缓关闭，沉重的吱呀声中阿泰尔恍惚间感受到了一个空间对他永远地关上了门。他忍住想要回头确认莱昂纳多的工作室是否还在原地的冲动，他想自己不能承受更多了。

威尼斯的阳光毫无保留地将他拥抱在怀里，这座水上的城市在水浪声中悠闲地摇摆，商人的吆喝声和艺人的歌声充斥着他的耳朵，来往的卫兵在目不转睛地经过他的身旁，穿着华丽的妇女小声地道歉与他们擦身而过，远处的妓女扇着羽饰招摇的扇子冲他们摇晃着光裸的肩膀。

阿泰尔沐浴在温暖的光线中，他呼吸着威尼斯生活的气息，从未感到如此真实地活着。一艘贡多拉悠悠闲闲地从他身侧飘过，他忽然想起了什么，胸口的加速的心跳几乎让他站立不稳，他控制着自己的声音以避免在大街上引起更多的注意。

“你是佛罗伦萨人，奥迪托雷宅在佛罗伦萨。这里是威尼斯。”

艾吉奥快速地看了看四周，他还穿着年轻时精致的服饰，敞开的胸口上深色的挂坠绳使他看起来像是小酒馆里成日无所事事逗猫遛狗的小混混。阿泰尔固执地拽了拽艾吉奥的衣袖，丝毫不在意手中变得皱巴巴的丝绸值多少个弗洛林。

“艾吉奥，这到底是怎么回事。先是时间，然后是空间……”

艾吉奥翻手将阿泰尔布满皱纹的手掌握住。年轻人的手掌柔软湿滑，没有任何时光赋予的伤口。阿泰尔任由艾吉奥带着他钻过人群，跳过河道，他呼吸着潮湿的空气，恍惚间想不起上一次在楼房间跳跃是什么样的感觉。最后他们躲进了一个阴暗的小巷里。墙角的醉鬼慌慌张张地爬起身拎着酒瓶子，一边道歉一边离开。阿泰尔为意大利人的友善和礼貌感到惊讶。他意识到自己又走神了。艾吉奥的手搭在他的肩膀，他的气息在兜帽里绕了一个圈消散在他的耳畔。艾吉奥的额头抵着他的额头，他闻起来像是阳光与草垛。年轻人的脸庞在阴影的渲染下又回归于那个沉稳的中年刺客。

“我们会没事的。阿泰尔。”

艾吉奥轻声呢喃着，他的手揽住阿泰尔的脖子，阿泰尔迟疑地将他的手覆盖在艾吉奥暴露在巷口的后背，似乎这样就可以保护他不被突如其来的攻击所伤害。他们的呼吸在狭窄的空间里激烈地混合交融，阿泰尔听到急促的心跳声，咚咚咚，咚咚咚。

嘴唇上一片濡湿，他意识到那是艾吉奥亲吻他的触感。他闭上眼，艾吉奥的舌尖轻轻地触碰着他的嘴唇，在唇瓣的缝隙间试探着描绘着。阿泰尔攥紧了手中的布料，他下意识地捧着艾吉奥柔软的后颈向自己靠拢。他的身体向艾吉奥倾倒，艾吉奥的手贴上他不再饱满的脸颊。  
他们的嘴唇相互摩擦着制造轻微的疼痛。阿泰尔忍不住张开嘴巴想要捉住在他的嘴唇上碾过的柔软舌尖。

然后压力骤然消失，他茫然地睁开眼，阳光在远处的墙壁上投下金色的光芒，将这座城市的一砖一瓦展现在他的面前。艾吉奥嘟囔着什么垫着脚在他的脖颈间蹭着自己的脑袋。他抚摸着艾吉奥的毛茸茸的后脑勺，艾吉奥冲着他微笑，肉乎乎的脸颊上泛着红晕。阿泰尔将艾吉奥的脑袋摁在自己的胸前，他们都知道艾吉奥的时间线在他们的亲吻中又一次悄然倒退了一步。阿泰尔的耳畔又响起了汩汩流水的声音，摇晃的水草伸出细长黏腻的叶片绕着他的脖颈一点点收紧。

“我们会没事的。”阿泰尔茫然无措地重复着艾吉奥的话。

他不会让艾吉奥有事的。

 


End file.
